


i'm your lambskin cloak of love (baby try me on)

by archmaestergilly



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Future Fic, Stark cloak kink, a little bit of silliness, day 4: cloaking, it's a real and official kink, jonsa, jonsa drabblefest 2018, word count: 400-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: Sansa reflects on the three cloaks she made for Jon.Day 4: Cloaking





	i'm your lambskin cloak of love (baby try me on)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingsnow (bravegentlestrong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravegentlestrong/gifts).



> I have a lot of fun writing this one, after struggling a lot with the day's prompts. Thanks @kingsnow for your help!

Jon looks handsome in his new cloak. No, not just handsome. He looks.... Powerful? Magnificent? Sansa can't find the right word. There's just something different when he has the cloak around his broad shoulder. Something that stirs deep inside her belly.

He's taken to wear his hair in a half-bun too, and with his grey eyes and long nose, he looks so much like Father, Sansa nearly weeps.

The feeling she has whenever she sees him at the courtyard, at counsels, at Winterfell ruling their kingdom is pride. That's Jon there, that's her cloak he dons everyday, everywhere he goes. It was her first time making something for Jon, and it made her feel like those maidens in songs, who give favors to their lords and knights.

_Stop this madness_ , she chides herself. _He's your brother!_

Yet she's determined to make more clothes for him. She’s really good at it, after all.

 

*

 

The second cloak she made is heavier than the previous. He needs a thicker cloak for the real winter, she thinks.

He is surprised when he receives it, claiming she didn't have to do it, but his eyes are warm and his smile makes her heart paused.

He takes it with him South. The thought that a piece of her is with him throughout their separation gives her chest a strange comfort.

(Later, his squire reports that he rarely ever took it off, and she has to hide her blush).

 

*

 

She can't afford to make the third cloak, so she digs and finds his first and sews dragon onto its back. It looks unusual, at first, a Stark fur with Targaryen sigils, but she thinks it’s rather fitting, considering.

Not to mention it’s always been her favorite thing she made for him, and she likes the way it looks on her shoulders, as he puts it on her and kisses her under the red canopy of the heart tree.

(It's too heavy for her smaller frame though, so she gives it back and dons her own fur after the ceremony).

They dance and laugh and kiss and drink, and she's more than a little bit tipsy when he carries her to their chambers (it's theirs now, she scarcely believes it).

As soon as he puts her down, she rushes behind the screen door, shielding his gaze as she clumsily takes off her dress and shifts, leaving only her lacy smallclothes on, and in the moment of madness she snatches his cloak too.

Jon chokes, eyes bugging, and she grins as he emits a whimpering sound. Sansa twirls.

Her grin disappears when he attacks her with his mouth and his hands, so, so tender, and he lowers them to the ground and caresses her, makes love to her, right there in front of the hearth, atop their wedding cloak.

**Author's Note:**

> if you review, your favorite Stark will visit you in your dreams tonight ;)


End file.
